


My Beloved

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [13]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just really love these two (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Paul and Perry spend a romantic night under the stars, silence except for the lapping of the sea against the side of the boat they're spending it on.





	My Beloved

"I'm glad you decided to come out here tonight." Paul said as Perry turned off the engine and sat next to him in the front of the boat.

"It was to nice a night to pass up. What would be the use of buying a boat if we passed up a night and sky like this?" Perry nodded his head towards the sky. The stars twinkling, the moon casting a shimmer onto the ocean.

"It is a beautiful night." Paul said, his gaze locked on Perry.

"Are you sure you're even looking at it?" Perry half grinned, a twinkle in his eyes that matched the stars above.

"Mmmhmm."

Perry slipped his hand into Paul's. Their fingers intertwining. Perry lifted their hands, slowly, bringing them close and then pressing a kiss onto the top of Paul's hand. Paul let out a contented sigh, closing his eyes slowly and then opened them, catching Perry's eyes in his. Paul tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, Perry never taking his eyes off his mouth.

"You're beautiful in the moonlight," Perry said in a low voice as he pressed another kiss into Paul's hand intertwined with his.

 _So are you._ Paul wanted to say. His words caught in his throat. He wanted to say so much more.

 _"Fair as the moon, Clear as the sun,"_ Perry said as he gently caressed the side of Paul's face with his free hand, his other hand still laced with Paul's.

Paul let out a dreamy sigh. Silently cursing himself for being at a loss of words. _I love you._ seemed to be much too obvious a statement. He thought it would serve its purpose, through, except he couldn't seem to say it. He couldn't seem to do anything except stare at Perry and lose himself in those blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him.

" _His mouth is most sweet,_ " Perry said and then captured his lips in soft kiss. " _Yes he is altogether lovely._ " Perry said as he broke the kiss.

" _Perry._ " Paul murmured. He had meant to say _'I love you'_ . But the way he had murmured _'Perry'_ softly, it had meant the same thing. And to Perry, he heard what Paul had meant.

" _This is my beloved_ ,” Perry whispered, so close his breath sent shivers down Paul's spine. " _And this is my friend._ "

Paul closed the fraction of a distance between them and caught Perry's lips in his. Letting out a soft moan, and using his other hand to caress the small of Perry's back and pull him in closer.

" _I am my beloved's,_ " Perry uttered softly as he broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Paul's. " _And his desire is toward me."_

A smile tugged at Paul's face. A twinkle dancing in his eyes. He wanted to say so many things. _He_ wanted to start quoting poetry about Perry. But he didn't. For starters, any poetry he might have known that would be appropriate happened to be slipping his mind at the moment; and two, what could he say that could possibly capture how he felt? He was on a boat under a star filled, moonlit sky, with the love of his life who was currently quoting beautiful romantic words at _him_.

And that's why he simply whispered, "I love you."

" _I am my beloved's,_ " Perry whispered, his lips nearly touching Paul's. " _And my beloved is mine._ "

Paul pressed his lips against Perry's, the kiss gentle at first, then quickly becoming more intense, Paul pulling him closer, Perry's hand gliding from the side of Paul's face to the back of his neck.

"I love you." Paul whispered as they broke the kiss, near breathless.

"My beloved," Perry brought their hands, still intertwined, to his lips again. Pressing a soft kiss into them. He let his gaze fix on Paul's. Their eyes saying more than they could ever articulate in the way they wanted. He rested his forehead against Paul's and whispered softly, his breath lightly caressing him, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> The very romantic poetry that Perry is quoting is from a few different verses in _Song of Solomon_.  
> Happy Pride Month <3


End file.
